The Rising
The Rising is an event that occurred some time during the year 2016. Three years later and it's only gotten worse; the world has been taken over by vampires of all kinds, stemming from different factions and classes. During the Rising, smoke and ash covered the skies, blocking out the sunlight and allowing vampires to come out during the day. They took advantage of this opportunity to take over Seattle and the rest of America. However, the smog is clearing more and more each day, forcing vampires to retreat back into the night. In an attempt to retain control, the vampires use their human collaborators (known as The Red Brigade) to do the work they can no longer do during the daytime. Some of them work in pollution factories to create more smog while others work on a way to give vampires immunity to sunlight. Origin This event began with an eruption of a super volcano along Mount Washburn in the Wyoming region of Yellowstone National Park. The eruption wiped out half the western states and the ash cloud provided cover to blot out the sun. From there, the vampires made their presence known and the world has been in utter chaos since. Season One The eruption of the volcano occurred in Seattle as Axel, Ted and the rest of the Marines in their unit were sent to obtain Vanessa Helsing's body from the Seattle Valley General Hospital. The weather rapidly changed, darkening the sky and slamming debris into the windows hard enough to crack the surface. Soon after this, chaos erupted in the streets, as well as the hospital, people were randomly attacking one another, Axel is forced to put a woman down as she attacked an EMT. After learning that soldiers were attacking other soldiers, Stoker decides to find reinforcements, taking Tucker and Kowalski with her, while leaving Axel, Ted, Smith and Gomez to watch over Sleeping Beauty until she returns. However, Stroker never came back, they were in that Hospital for three years, waiting for some kind of rescue but it never came. As they were protected behind the walls of the hospital, the world around them went to hell, the vampires thrive in this new world, where the sun was no longer an issue, it allowed them to take over, and they did so within those three years. Yellowstone National Park The volcano in Yellowstone erupted so violently that it was enough to turn the site into a huge crater, causing earthquakes within a radius of 1000 miles and two nuclear power plants to go off accidentally. Communications were also disrupted everywhere, and the National Guard and regular army were being deployed for rescue and recovery operations. No one was prepared for the devastation that this volcano eruption would bring. Trivia * This was the beginning of the vampires' rise to power. They took advantage of the covered skies. ** Dmitri emerged as leader of the vampire species because of this. Category:Events Category:Season One Events